This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this core is to provide administrative and fiscal assistance for the INBRE projects being conducted at UH Hilo, and to provide guidance and oversight. During the first project period, individual accounts were established for each of the INBRE investigators, and assistance was provided in recruitment and purchasing. Each of the investigators is now fully functionalized and unabated progress is anticipated over the next funding cycle. The College of Pharmacy provides numerous support services for these investigators. These include aspects such as NMR, MS, flow cytotometry, high content screening, and imaging services. In addition, assistance is provided for attending meetings, reviewing grants applications and manuscripts, and facilitating mentor/mentee relationships. This Core serves as the interface with Principal Investigator Eric Holmes. Some off-site faculty mentors were able to visit our campus and present seminars;this will continue in the next funding cycle.